As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various components of information handling systems often employ high-speed communication. As communication speeds increase, electrical loss in a communications channel between a transmitting component and a receiving component of the information handling system may become increasingly problematic, and accordingly, it is desirable for manufacturers of information handling systems and their various information handling resources to measure and characterize such electrical loss, which may vary according to process differences, manufacturer differences, and other differences. However, many existing approaches applied to measure electrical loss of a communications channel do not effectively isolate the loss and other electrical characteristics of the channel from loss caused by the transmitting component and the receiving component (e.g., equalization filtering mechanisms of a receiving block).